


Mon Bon Garçon

by InsecurelyPerfect



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Spankings, cum facial, cum on face, ddlb, face fucking, felix is pretty leinent, french felix, han jisung is a sub, lee felix is a dom, like Jesus fuck, not sorry, pure sin, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsecurelyPerfect/pseuds/InsecurelyPerfect
Summary: Felix punishes Jisung in French.huge huge thank you tophilosopher-of-fandomson tumblr for beta reading this and correcting the French!!
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	Mon Bon Garçon

**Author's Note:**

> this was beta read by philosopher-of-fandoms on tumblr!
> 
> this is 100% based off of the zach song interview... uh  
> ive been writing this for a month?? and ive been thinking about felix speaking french the entire fucking time.  
> thank u i hope u enjoy :)
> 
> i know that felix is not fluent in french but who gives a shit this is fanfic
> 
> at the end of the story will be a list of what everything in french was in english.

In short, the interview had gone horribly. To the viewers, Felix had been inexplicably angry the entire time. However, Felix had known what it was that had pissed him off-- or rather, who. Han  _ fricken  _ Jisung.

Good God was that  _ brat  _ going to get it.

The car ride home had been tense. Hard. Annoying. Jisung had been running his hand up and down Felix's thigh, trying to get Felix to speak to him. Felix simply tightened his jaw and kept his gaze pointed out the window.

It was so hard for him to not pull Jisung onto his lap and spank him in front of everyone right then and there, regardless of how safe it was or not. Jisung inched closer to him. 

"Please, sir, I know that you're mad, but please look at me?" His voice wasn't high pitched or whiny, instead being low and serious. The hurt in his voice was prominent. It was almost enough for Felix to forgive him right then and there and kiss the boy, apologizing profusely.  _ Almost. _

Felix didn't look back. Only pushed Jisung’s begging out of his mind. Instead, he tried to think of all of the ways that he could punish Jisung when they finally got home.

Entering the dorm was a nightmare with Jisung attached to Felix's arm, gently pulling with every step he took, an attempt to capture Felix's attention.

Finally, Felix had had enough. He grabbed Jisung by the wrist and nudged him forward. Jisung looked at him with confusion in his eyes, wondering what Felix was doing, but when he saw that Felix was telling him to go to their room, his eyes widened. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he scurried as quickly as he could.

[1] Felix followed behind him, his footsteps heavy. Felix entered the room and swiftly locked the door before turning to Jisung, no particular look evident on his face. " _ Mon bébé _ ," his deep voice rumbled.

It sent a shiver down Jisung's spine. He knew just how badly he'd fucked up. Felix only ever pulled out the French when Jisung was really in trouble. Though Felix's tone was rough and dark, implying worse was going to happen, Jisung couldn't help but feel warm and buzzed inside.  _ My baby,  _ Felix had said. Lord, did JIsung love it when Felix called him  _ his  _ baby. Jisung suppressed a smile.

[2] " _ Sais-Tu ce que tu as fait de mal?"  _ Felix asked. It was something he asked Jisung often. It had taken a while for him to process what was being asked. The structure was different from English, and even though Jisung knew English, he still struggled with it sometimes. He bit his lip, needing a second to think if Felix was asking him what he usually did.

It took a little bit before he responded. "I-I don't know, sir, I'm sorry." His voice was small and quiet. He hated being a disappointment to Felix and felt guilty every time he did something wrong, even if it was just for punishment.

Felix frowned at him, deep and prominent. The feeling of guilt resonated deep inside Jisung. The only problem had been that he genuinely didn't know what he'd done wrong. He knew Felix would tell him eventually, whether he understood or not.

[3] " _ '  _ _ Ce n’est pas une bonne réponse, bébé. Je suis déçu _ _ ," _ he said, shaking his head.

[4] Jisung didn't respond; it was obvious that he hadn't understood what Felix said. Felix just clicked his tongue. " _ Sur mes jambes. Maintenant," _ he demanded. That one, Jisung knew all too well. His ass hurt already, anticipating what was coming. Was that even possible? Could his ass... pre-hurt? He scrambled to get on Felix's lap before his punishment got any worse. 

[5] " _ Bon garçon. Compte pour moi, d'accord?" _ Jisung whimpered and Felix landed a hand on his ass harshly. " _ Comprendre?" _ he hissed.

Jisung instinctively pushed his ass back, trying to soothe the stinging sensation, but Felix quickly removed his hand when he realized what the older was trying to do. 

[6] " _ Vilain. Réponds-moi." _

[7] Jisung bit his tongue, nodding. He could practically feel Felix rolling his eyes at Jisung's pathetic behavior. He certainly felt Felix tense under him. The next thing he felt was Felix's arm reaching between his legs and reaching for his belt, messily trying to undo it. " _ Avec des mots, _ " Felix said harshly.

Of course, Jisung knew that. He knew Felix expected him to use his words, so why hadn't he? He waited for the first strike, and it took a while to come, Felix still fiddling with the belt. It was apparent that he was struggling. Jisung wanted to just do it for him, but he knew better than to do something without being told to. Felix still tried for a little bit before eventually giving up.

[8] " _ Enl _ _ è _ _ ve la ceinture pour moi," _ he said. Once again, Jisung didn't understand what Felix had said, so he didn't move.

Felix slapped the back of his thighs and he quickly got onto all fours. From there, Felix flipped him over and Jisung saw just how mad Felix was. His jaw was clenched, making his cheekbones more prominent. His eyes were firm and held a fire that Jisung desperately wanted to extinguish. Jisung felt his eyes widen in fear.

[9] Jisung felt his eyes widen in fear. " _ Enl _ _ è _ _ ve," _ Felix repeated a frigid bite to his words.

Felix tapped the buckle of the belt and then motioned behind him. Sure, Jisung found it hot when Felix spoke French, but he was starting to suspect that Felix just wanted to punish him more, as was the custom when Jisung didn't obey fast enough. He knew a lot of English and was fluent in Korean, so why Felix didn't just take the two seconds to say it in a language Jisung understood, he would never know, but at the same time, he relished Felix's French.

_ Oh, he wants the belt off.  _ Jisung was quick to oblige. Felix tried to hide it, but Jisung could see there was a small smile on his lips. Relief washed over Jisung. Pleasing Felix was always something that lightened his mood, no matter how the punishment had been going. It made him feel as though he was finally doing something right for once.

[10] Felix soothed Jisung's hair as he thrashed around on Felix's lap, trying to get his belt and pants off as quickly as he could. " _ Mon bon garçon, _ " Felix whispered, pressing a kiss as close to Jisung's temple as he could. " _ T’écoutes si bien," _ he said. Felix pulled Jisung in for a gentle kiss.

[11] Jisung could feel his chest heating up at the praise and pressed his lips harder against Felix's. He wrapped his arms around Felix's neck, pushing his tongue into Felix's mouth, moaning softly. " _ Monsieur, _ touch me,  _ please." _

[12] " _ Te toucher? Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux?" _ The words swirled around Jisung's head, getting lost in the place where he didn't know what was being said. He didn't care. Felix's voice was so deep, so sexy, so dangerous.

Jisung was so lost in listening to Felix speak that he squealed in surprise when he felt a small, warm hand wrap around his cock. The sensation was so mind-numbingly good; he didn’t think he could ever get bored of it.

Jisung moaned as he switched his position so that he was straddling Felix, his back pressed to Felix's chest. Felix's hand never once left Jisung's throbbing cock.

[13] They'd hardly started and Jisung was already a mess; panting, sweating, and trying to buck his hips up into Felix's hand, creating the friction he was desperate for. "Ung, fuck,  _ Monsieur,"  _ he moaned.

[14] Felix wrapped his free arm around Jisung's waist, holding his hips as still as he could, as he picked up the pace on Jisung's dick. " _ Veux-tu me faire un faveur?" _ he asked, voice dangerously low, his voice vibrating in Jisung's ear. Jisung didn't have to see Felix to know that he licked his lips after asking.

Jisung thought about what Felix asked. He knew "you want" and "to do," so he just assumed he knew what Felix was asking. Jisung tried to pull Felix's hand off of his dick for a second, but all of the energy was sucked out of him, too trapped by the sensation of Felix’s movements. Felix had been alternating between fast and painfully slow, switching every couple of seconds, and it was torture. He waited until Felix was going slow again before trying (and succeeding).

[15] Jisung stood up and turned around, now straddling Felix while facing him. " _ Je t'aime, Monsieur," _ Jisung whispered, pressing a gentle kiss against Felix's neck and sucking lightly. Felix groaned. Felix didn't usually let him suck like that for so long, so Jisung did it for as long as Felix would allow.

[16] As soon as Felix moved him back, Jisung started trailing his lips all over Felix's neck, collarbones, and face. He pulled away, pouting slightly, allowing his eyelids to drop. "Was that what you were looking for,  _ Monsieur?" _

[17] Felix smirked a dominant fire dancing in his eyes. " _ Oui, bébé, tu as très bien fait. Je suis très fier de toi."  _ Felix kissed Jisung once more, reaching his hand to wrap around Jisung's cock again.

[18] He only gave it a couple of pumps before motioning for Jisung to get off of him. Jisung moved as fast as his body would let him. Felix was quick to discard himself of his pants and shirt before reaching out for Jisung's hand. " _ Viens ici, chouchou,"  _ he said, dragging Jisung over to the bed.

[19] Jisung fell against the plush mattress, staring up at a now naked Felix. He watched silently as Felix pumped himself to full hardness. " _ T’es si beau,"  _ Felix groaned, climbing onto the bed, one knee on either side of Jisung.

[20] " _ La couleur?"  _ Felix asked, biting Jisung's cheek gently. Jisung smiled, remembering that lesson. Felix had taught Jisung how to say red, yellow, and green in French. He'd said something about how sexy it was when Jisung consented in French. Or something like that. Jisung has remembered the lesson and practically inhaling the mattress that night, but not much in between that. That still had to be one of the best fucks of his life.

[21] He must've taken too long to respond because a harsh slap to his thigh brought his attention to the spur look on Felix's face. " _ Dépêche-toi, bébé. Je n'ai aucun problème à m'arrêter. _ _ D'accord?" _ The threatening tone was enough for Jisung to gulp audibly.

[22] " _ V-vert," _ he said quietly. The anger melted from Felix's face. He ran a gentle hand through Jisung's long blond hair, murmuring how good of a boy Jisung was for him.

[23] Felix began running his hands all over Jisung's thighs, dipping between them, his thumb running over his rim. " _ Est-ce que cet d'accord?" _ Is this okay? God, what a stupid question. Fuck, yes, it was. Okay? Better than okay. If the sounds Jisung were making was any indication of that, Felix would never stop touching him that way.

[24] Jisung bucked his hips into Felix's touch. Every time he moved more than Felix did, Felix would stop moving his hand. " _ Arrêter maintanant." _ Jisung whined at Felix stopping and bucked his hips in an attempt to get Felix to start again, but stopped once another slap was delivered.

One hand had been enough to leave a red imprint on Jisung's thighs. A breathy moan escaped from his lips and he silently willed Felix to start touching him again. Mentally begging Felix to touch his aching cock, which was red and purple, yearning to be handled. 

[25] " _ Mon petit salope _ ," Felix said, gripping the base of Jisung's cock tightly. " _ T’es tellement excité. Tu ne peux même pas rester immobile, peux-tu _ _?" _

A blush ran down Jisung's neck and chest. He had no idea what had been said, but he knew Felix's condescending tone. He knew the familiar, humiliating tone that resonated so hard in his dick. To be degraded wasn't something he'd ever asked for, though he never complained about it, either. Whether it was in Korean, English, or even French. Any time that Felix dominated him was just what Jisung was looking for.

Jisung moved his hips, trying to get Felix to start doing something --  _ anything --  _ other than talking and squeezing him. He missed the feeling of having Felix's hand on his cock, moving up and down, no matter how painfully slow. It still meant that his boyfriend was touching him, giving him the attention he so desperately craved. It was everything that he needed.

That was the wrong move, however, as Felix took that as a sign that Jisung wasn't willing to cooperate the proper way that he should have been. 

Felix teased him a little bit, tightening the already painful grip around Jisung's dick and slicked his hand up Jisung's length, squeezing harder yet at the tip, making Jisung yelp before entirely moving his hand off of Jisung. Jisung was tempted to whine and get Felix to touch him again, but he knew that wouldn't pay off in the way he wanted. Not when Felix's hands were already sloppily fumbling around with the belt around his slim waist as well as the buttons on his jeans. 

Jisung gulped. He knew he was always in for a treat when Felix was rushing to remove his clothing. He rarely rushed around like that unless they hadn't done anything in a while and he was needy or Jisung was in real trouble. Seeing as Jisung knew he was being punished already and it hadn't been a while since they'd fooled around. It wasn’t hard for him to guess which of the two was happening.

Before long, Felix's pants were thrown to the side of the room, discarded without a second thought. Jisung could feel the drool pooling at the bottom of his mouth as Felix's cock was revealed.

Long and perfectly pink-tipped, already dripping with pre-cum. No matter how many times Felix had fucked Jisung, no matter how many times Jisung had seen it, he was always taken aback by how much he loved it.

He hardly even noticed when his mouth opened slightly, allowing his tongue to fall out of his mouth, panting slightly. He still didn't really know what Felix had in store for him. Felix was never one to really reuse the same punishments over and over again. He definitely preferred to be unpredictable, so that Jisung was never expecting the same thing.

It certainly kept things interesting.

[26] " _ T’aimes ce que tu vois, bébé?"  _ Felix asked, his voice dark and husky as his hand ran down his length. 

Jisung hadn't thought Felix could get hotter, but as his voice deepened and he touched himself slowly in front of Jisung, little droplets of sweat dripping down his chin, breathing heavily, and his bright red hair that made him look like sin, Jisung could hardly believe what he was seeing. It was so hard for him to sit and watch, so he made a move to put Felix in his mouth.

[27] " _ Reste-la,"  _ Felix said in the same tone that he gave commands in. Jisung figured he was being told to stay put, so he moved back to where he was originally sitting. A sly smile crept onto Felix's face. " _ Bien."  _

[28] " _ Regarde-moi!"  _ Jisung watched dumbly, mind fuzzy and blurred with lust. Felix was so attractive, so hot, and all Jisung imagined himself touching Felix's body, filling his mouth with Felix's dick, his ass being filled up by Felix. His dick twitched against his stomach. He was so turned on, he couldn't even think to do anything other than watch dazedly.

Felix had always demonstrated a lot more control than Jisung was capable of. It was such a turn on. What, with the way he was slowly stroking himself, letting out low groans, holding himself back from going faster, putting on the show for Jisung.

His pre-cum was leaking onto the floor and Jisung wanted to lick it up, but he hadn't been given permission to move, so he stayed put. His mouth formed a slight pout, being unable to clean up the mess his dominant was making. He loved how Felix tasted, how sweet and salty he was at the same time.

Jisung was so lost in his thoughts about licking Felix's shaft that he hadn't even noticed that Felix was moving closer until the only thing that Jisung could see was the tip of Felix's cock.

[29] He opened his mouth wide, sticking out his tongue and silently asking Felix if he could suck. Felix slapped his cock against Jisung's tongue gently, shaking his head, pumping a little bit faster. " _ Seulement mes couilles."  _

Felix moved up a little higher so that Jisung could reach his balls, and Jisung immediately pulled one into his mouth, sucking fiercely, causing Felix to let out a loud moan.

Jisung tried to push himself into the air, lamely attempting to catch any type of friction that he could get. "Ji," Felix said in his warning tone, dropping the French accent. Jisung stopped.

He looked up at Felix and saw his chest heaving. That was usually when he looked his best when he was coming undone at Jisung's own hands. Jisung was a sub through and through, so knowing that he had the power to control his dominant like that... it gave Jisung a high that he could never chase unless he saw Felix losing his breath over what Jisung was doing to him.

[30] " _ Bon garcon,"  _ he whispered, roughly threading his fingers through Jisung's long blond hair. " _ Mon joli bébé,"  _ he said, pumping himself harder. " _ Tellement joli." _

[31] Jisung pulled off of Felix and tried to make his way to Felix's dick, but Felix was too quick. He gripping Jisung's hair tightly in a fist holding him away from his dick. " _ Penses-tu que tu mérites cela? Après que tu m'as embarrassé comme ça?"  _ Felix yanked his hair. Jisung whined.

"P-please," he whimpered. "Please let me suck you. I wa- I need you. Need you in my mouth." Felix was pulling so hard on his hair that his scalp burned and it brought tears to his eyes, and for everything good in the world, it hurt like fuck, but he didn't care. Felix pulled harder and a tear silently slipped down Jisung's cheek as he once again asked, "Please?"

Without any warning, Felix let go over Jisung's hair altogether, causing Jisung's head to fall forward, his face hitting Felix's cock. However, before Jisung could regain his composure, his face was being pulled up again, this time with Felix's hand around his chin, and before Jisung had the time to process what was happening, Felix's lips were pressed firmly against his own. 

The faint taste of grape filled his mouth and he whined into the kiss. Kissing Felix had always been one of his favorite activities. It was such a nice experience, with how Felix tasted, to how he moved his mouth, he always used the perfect amount of tongue and it was the most comforting thing Jisung had ever experienced. He never wanted it to end.

[32] It seemed as though that just as that thought crossed his mind, Felix was already pulling away from Jisung. " _ J'adore t'embrasser, mais tu as un travail à faire. _ _ "  _ Jisung looked up hopefully at Felix. The only hint that came with that question was Felix's eyes briefly falling to his bouncing cock.

Jisung couldn't see it, but he'd felt the large smile on his face enough to know that his eyes were also lit up. He happily opened his mouth wider than it needed to be, but he just wanted to show Felix how ready, how prepared, how good he was going to be. How good he could be if he was given the chance. He immediately tried to take as much of Felix down his throat as he could.

His eyes were blown open, not wanting to miss a second of Felix's reaction, and he relished in the face Felix made as he slipped into the back of Jisung's throat, causing him to cough around the dick.

[33] " _ J’aime beaucoup ça, tute sens si bien,"  _ Felix groaned. “ _ Merde.” _

Jisung moved his head, trying to take Felix as much as he could each time he pulled back. Jisung went further and further until he felt his nose press against the soft flesh just below Felix's navel. He'd gotten so good at sucking Felix off that he barely even felt Felix's tip right up against the back of his throat.

As soon as he noticed it, he started violently coughing, but he made no efforts to pull away. It was an honor to choke around Felix and Jisung knew that deep down, Felix didn't mind it.

Jisung pulled back when he felt the tears pooling in his eyes and his nose getting hot with his struggle to breathe. "I love it when you stuff my face, sir," he said softly, his voice not being able to go much louder than a whisper. He opened his mouth again, leaning forward to start sucking Felix again, but a hand woven in his hair pulled him back.

[34] " _ Un moment, bébé."  _ Jisung wracked his brain, trying to think of what Felix could possibly be saying to him. He opened his mouth but didn't lean forward. Felix's grip tightened around his hair, trying to keep him in place.  _ No more,  _ he must've said. Jisung quickly closed his mouth, sitting in front of Felix.

[35] " _ Veux-tu faire quelque chose de spécial pour moi?"  _ he asked, the hand in his hair now smoothing the sore spots of Jisung's scalp. Jisung couldn't help himself but lean into Felix's soft touch. His tone indicated to Jisung that he wasn't required to answer, and Jisung was thankful because he was having a hard time figuring out what Felix had asked him.

Felix pulled Jisung's face closer to his and brought him in for a gentle kiss before quickly pulling away again.

He started pumping himself again, harder, faster, and the pre-cum that was pooling at the tip of his dick was starting to leak off more and more and his breathing became more rapid and heavier, joint with a few swear words every once in a while.

[36] " _ Merde, bébé, je suis sur le point du jouir,"  _ Felix said, getting closer to Jisung's face. He was silent for a second, holding back the sounds he clearly wanted so desperately to make. He bit his lip. " _ Je peux jouir sur ton visage?" _

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what Felix was trying to ask. Jisung nodded eagerly, maybe a little too much because it still took a second, but the moment his head stopped moving around was the same second that there was cum all over his face, threaded between his eyelashes and stuck in his hair. It painted his lips and dripped down the tip of his cute little nose.

Felix ran his hand down the side of Jisung's jaw that wasn't covered in his cum. He gave Jisung a second to lick as much of it off of his lips as he could before pressing the softest kiss he had ever given Jisung to his lips.

[37] " _ Mon bon garçon,"  _ he whispered into Jisung's mouth, only cringing slightly at the taste of himself.

"Let's get you cleaned up, hm?" Felix asked, finally in a language Jisung understood. A huge breath of air left his lungs and nodded, moving to stand up when he felt his dick, still hard, brush against his leg.

He looked down before looking back up at Felix. "Uh, sir, what-what about... this?" he asked shyly, trying to hide the blush that shone through the cum on his cheeks.

Felix looked at Jisung's cock, an angry red and still producing pre-cum, practically begging to be touched, permitted to release himself. "Why do you think you deserve it, baby? After all, you weren't very respectful towards me during the radio interview now, were you?" he taunted, a sly smirk playing at his lips.

Jisung hung his head. He knew that Felix was right, he didn't deserve to cum. As much fun as they'd just had, that didn't erase the fact that it was still a punishment. He looked back up at Felix, his eyes wide and gently gnawing on his bottom lip. "C-can I at least have a hug?"

He could see the harsh dom fa _ ç _ ade fade into a melted smile as Jisung opened his arms for Felix to scoop him up. "Prettiest baby boy ever," he said quietly, booping Jisung's nose with his thumb.

[38] "Let's go and get you cleaned up now,  _ mon cœur,"  _ Felix said, bringing Jisung into the bathroom for a night filled with gentle pecks and cuddling for hours.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed, ot9 squad i'm sorry this took so mfing long I know yall have been waiting for it thank u for bearing with me-- now here are the translations I promised:
> 
> 1 - my baby  
> 2 - do you know what you did wrong?  
> 3 - that's not a good response, baby. I'm disappointed  
> 4 - on my lap. now.  
> 5 - good boy. count for me, okay? understand?  
> 6 - naughty. answer me.  
> 7 - with your words.  
> 8 - take off your belt for me  
> 9 - take it off  
> 10 - my good boy. you listen so well.  
> 11 - sir  
> 12 - touch you? is that what you want?  
> 13 - sir  
> 14 - do you want to do me a favor  
> 15 - I love you sir  
> 16 - sir  
> 17 - yes, baby, you did so good. i am very proud of you  
> 18 - come here, pet  
> 19 - you are so beautiful  
> 20 - color?  
> 21 - hurry up, baby. i don't have any problems stopping. okay?  
> 22 - g-green  
> 23 - is this alright?  
> 24 - stop now  
> 25 - my little slut. you're so excited that you cant sit still for me, can you?  
> 26 - do you like what you see baby?  
> 27 - stay there. good.  
> 28 - watch me  
> 29 - only my balls  
> 30 - good boy, my pretty baby. so pretty.  
> 31 - do you think you deserve this? after how you embarrassed me like that?  
> 32 - I love kissing you, but you have a job to do  
> 33 - I love that so much, you feel so good. shit  
> 34 - one second baby/no more  
> 35 - do you want to do something special/cute for me?  
> 36 - shit baby, I am on the verge of coming. can I come on your face?  
> 37 - my good boy  
> 38 - my heart


End file.
